Dainty Girls and Punk Rock Boys
by Koga's Kaleidoscope Werewolf
Summary: The entire summary is in the first chapter. Basically, there's pretty ballerinas, hot musicians, problems beyond the imagination, and possibly the end of the world for a certain group of people we know and love! And all of it is happening in... COLLEGE!
1. Chapter 1: The Dainty Girls

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters. Okay, so I'm just going to give this a shot. I'm not sure if it'll work out so well, but I love ballet and music. For Ayame, Koga, Miroku, and Sango's last names, I used the last names of the people who voice them in the Japanese versions of the series. So… here we go.

Basic Summary: Kagome, Sango, and Ayame are all ballerinas at Tokyo's School for the Art of Dance and Music. Whenever their teacher, Izayoi, is convinced by her son, Inuyasha, that he needs to study more about music, she brings him to TSADM. Inuyasha's band, Tetsusaiga VS Tenseiga, follows him to the college, and all three members, Inuyasha, Koga, and Miroku, enroll. Whenever they meet the girls, the boys are head over heels for them. The girls don't exactly have the same feelings until the boys help them find out who they really are. Whenever Kagome is told that she is gaining a little bit of weight, she falls into the sickness known as bulimia. After Inuyasha finds out, he tries to make her realize that it's okay if she has a couple of extra pounds, but can he really get through to her? Ayame is told that she is too childish to be a ballerina, so she tries to act smarter and ends up being smug and bossy. Koga does not want her to be that way, but how will he get her to go back to how she was? When Sango is told that she is a horrible ballerina whenever she has one bad try out, Sango is thrown into a depression. She doesn't want to eat, drink, or sleep. She can't get the critic's words out of her head. Can Miroku help her see that she is a fantastic ballerina? Are two seniors at the college known as Sesshomaru and Naraku, who are both also in a band called The Tokijin Tentacles, going to cause trouble for the group before the girls' problems can be solved? Will a group of girls known as YAKK ever be nice? Will the leader of YAKK, Kikyo, stop hitting on Inuyasha and realize that he belongs to Kagome? Will a group of people known as The Band of Seven (yes, that Band of Seven) conquer the school at the end-of-the-school-year games and win the Shikon Jewel, otherwise known as the most important trophy complete with a million yen (which I think is hundred thousand dollars in America)? Will Tetsusaiga VS Tenseiga defeat The Tokijin Tentacles in the Battle of the Bands also at the end of the school year? These questions and more will be answered in (dramatic music): Dainty Girls and Punk Rock Boys!

"1, 2, 3, 4, yes, very well done girls," Izayoi no Taisho, the ballet teacher, said. The ballerinas stopped dancing and took a break as soon as Miss Izayoi had told them they had done well. The only girls who kept dancing were Kagome Higurashi and Ayame Kakazu. Their eyes were closed, and it was almost as if one girl was the reflection of the other because they were so together. The music had stopped and Izayoi had told the still dancing girls that they could take a break, but Kagome and Ayame were off in a different world.

Finally, Izayoi had to clap her hands together a few times before Kagome and Ayame stopped. They let their feet rest by not standing on the cardboard in their toe shoes, but they looked at Izayoi with innocent looks.

"What? Why did we stop?" Kagome asked. Ayame nodded in agreement. The other girls in their class snickered. Kagome and Ayame were the most experienced ballerinas in the entire school, Tokyo's School for the Art of Dance and Music. They had been best friends since their childhood days and had taken dance classes together at five years old. Even though the two young women were only freshmen at the college, a lot of the older girls were already jealous of the friends.

Izayoi smiled wide at Kagome and Ayame's enthusiasm. Izayoi had never seen two girls with as much dedication as Kagome and Ayame. Izayoi knew that they were going to make it big in the dancing business.

"Darlings, you two have been dancing for three hours," Izayoi said. "This is our last class for the day. It's time for you girls to pack up and go back to your dorm rooms." Izayoi put her arms around her two favorite students' waists and led them over to the bench where all of the other girls were removing their shoes. "Now, Kagome and Ayame, you need to take those toe shoes off. If you girls aren't careful, you two will end up wearing those ballet shoes every where you girls go!"

Kagome sighed at Izayoi's words. She looked at Ayame, who smiled sheepishly. Kagome knew that Ayame loved ballet just as much as she did. Kagome also knew that Ayame knew how hard it was for her to part with her toe shoes, even if they were going to be right there in her bag.

"I'm serious, Kagome and Ayame," Izayoi mentioned whenever she realized that Kagome and Ayame were upset about taking off their shoes. "I might have to cut your classes to just two classes a day instead of four, you two. I'm worried that you girls will get a little bit obsessive."

Kagome and Ayame gasped. Kagome couldn't imagine not being able to dance as much as she got to in a week's worth of school and neither could Ayame. "Please, Miss Izayoi, don't do that," Ayame pleaded. "Kagome and I will slack down on our intensity. It's just, well, we love to dance."

Izayoi looked hard at the girls. Their eyes had gotten large, and their bottom lips were poking out from underneath their top lips. Izayoi could not fight with faces like that. She sighed. "Fine, but you two will need to keep your promises."

Ayame and Kagome practically toppled Izayoi over with their joy. Kagome had her arms around Izayoi's neck while Ayame was on her knees with her arms around Izayoi's waist. "Thank you so much, Miss Izayoi!" Kagome and Ayame said simultaneously.

"Thank you so much, Miss Izayoi!" a girl next to Kagome mocked as soon as Izayoi had walked away from Kagome and Ayame. "Oh, please, you girls are totally impossible. Everyone knows that you're putting on a charade."

"Shut your mouth, Kikyo," Kagome snapped. Kagome did not like Kikyo. Kagome had known Kikyo in high school. Kikyo not only looked like Kagome, since she had brown eyes, long black hair, and the same face, but she was one of the 'mean' girls in Kagome's graduating class. Kikyo had been the leader of a group of girls known as YAKK, which stood for Yura, Abi, Kikyo, and Kagura. Kikyo had not come up with the name, but Ayame and Kagome had. The two friends called the girls YAKK not only because the letters stood for their names, but because they talked non-stop. Kagome and Ayame joked that if Yura, the main big mouth of the group, did not stop talking once in a while, her mouth might jump off of her face and run away.

"I'm with Kagome, Kikyo!" Ayame added to what Kagome said. Kikyo gave a short laugh and replied with, "Of course you are, little Ayame. You're _always _with Kagome. You're practically attached to her!"

Ayame ignored Kikyo's words and continued with, "You have no right to mock us just because we are better dancers than you, not to mention that we're younger, too." Kikyo rolled her eyes, even though Ayame and Kagome were speaking the truth. She was jealous of them because she had been Izayoi's favorite student until Ayame and Kagome had shown up. Kikyo was twenty, two years older than Kagome and Ayame since they were eighteen, so she felt like she should be more experienced in ballet. Kagome and Ayame knew that age did not make a difference, but Kikyo did not believe that. Kikyo had decided that since she was older, she was a better ballerina than Kagome and Ayame, but that was a plain lie. Ayame and Kagome had worked hard for twelve years to earn their titles as the best dancers in all of the college.

"Whatever, you freshmen fish," Kikyo retorted before she turned and looked at her group of girls. "Yura and Abi, you guys look like you're ready to leave. Kagura, how long does it take for you to take off your toe shoes?" Kikyo asked.

Kagura looked up at the leader of their group. Kagura did not hate Kikyo, nor like her a lot either, but Kikyo was her friend and fellow dancer so she hung out with her, Abi, and Yura. "Just a minute, Kikyo," Kagura answered. "I'm just taping up my feet. Those damn toe shoes give me a hard time so I have a lot of blisters. If I don't tape up my feet, my blisters bleed like there is no tomorrow."

Kikyo briskly walked past Yura and Abi over to Kagura. "Let me help you then," she whispered. "If you would have told me that your feet bleed, I wouldn't be so hard on you when you complain about your feet." This was the reason Kagura liked Kikyo. Kagura knew that Kikyo was pretty mean in general, but she could be nice about certain things.

Kikyo helped Kagura tape her feet and put on her sneakers. Kikyo and Kagura joined Abi and Yura once again. Before they all left, they each flipped their black hair in Kagome and Ayame's faces.

"I really hate them," Kagome told Ayame after the YAKK group was out of earshot. Kagome untied her toe shoes and placed them in her dance bag.

"Why do they have to be so mean?" Ayame asked as Kagome stood up from her bench seat. Kagome shrugged. She stretched and heard a long ripping sound. She jolted up quickly and stared at the hole on the right mid section, just below her armpit, in her black leotard.

"Damn, that's the third time I've ripped this leotard!" Kagome cursed out loud. Ayame laughed quietly. Ayame had seen Kagome sew up the same exact hole more than once in the past month or two.

"Why don't you just buy a new leotard, Kagome?" Ayame asked. Kagome stared at her as if Ayame had just asked her why she didn't just go out and get her belly button pierced while getting a tattoo of a dragon on her back.

"I can't just buy a new one, because this is my favorite leotard! You know that, Ayame," Kagome said. Ayame sighed. She did know that the certain leotard that Kagome was wearing was her favorite one, but the only reason it was her favorite leotard was because Kagome thought it brought her good luck. Ayame had no idea where Kagome had gotten this theory from, but she didn't want to argue with her about it.

"Um, excuse me? Is anyone here?" a girl who looked older than Ayame and Kagome entered the practice room. She had hip length brown hair and deep brown eyes. She was in a tie-dye leotard and black tights. She was carrying a satchel over her shoulder that was in the shape of a large boomerang.

Kagome and Ayame did not know who she was, but she looked kind. Kagome walked up to her. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said in a welcoming voice. "The girl on the bench," Kagome pointed at Ayame, "is Ayame Kakazu. We don't believe we know you, and you look older than us. Are you new here?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, I am a new student, and yes, I am older than you girls. I'm twenty. My name is Sango Kuwashima." She looked around Kagome at Ayame. Ayame waved slightly at Sango, and Sango waved back. "I was wondering if the ballet teacher was here. I thought that she had one more ballet class for the advanced girls today, but I am obviously too late."

Kagome looked at Ayame with her eyebrows lifted. Kagome wondered how a new student at Tokyo's School for the Art of Dance and Music could be in the advanced ballet class on her first day. "How good of a dancer are you?" Kagome asked. "I have never met anyone who's supposed to be in the advanced class on her first day of TSADM."

"Neither have I," Ayame agreed, now standing next to Kagome. Sango smiled a little bit at the knowledge that at least _someone_ wanted to see her dance. So far, she had not been greeted into the school very politely until she had met the two younger aspiring dancers that stood before her.

"I think I am well taught, but I will leave you two to judge that," Sango said. Ayame and Kagome didn't know what Sango was talking about until she put her boomerang bag down and sashayed towards the middle of the practice floor.

Kagome and Ayame had not noticed it before, but Sango had arrived with her toe shoes on, ready to dance. Sango gracefully stood up on her toes and began dancing. She started with gracefully walking for steps to the right. Sango's eyes were closed with freedom and bliss. Sango pushed off gently with her left foot and started to turn in a pirouette as she lifted her left foot towards her awaiting hands over her head. Sango grabbed her foot and turned very carefully. She did a 180 degree turn before Kagome and Ayame watched in awe as Sango performed a jete, or a large jump in the air.

Kagome started to fall into the movement that Sango created as Sango immediately started to chaines (A/N: to turn in a circle, pronounced sha-nay) across the dance floor as soon as she landed her jump. Sango reached the end of the room and performed a smooth rond de jambe (a circle with one leg).

Sango stood up straight and stared at Kagome and Ayame, who were stunned with how talented this girl was. "What do you two think? Am I advanced material?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled with a laugh.

"Girl, if you keep dancing like that, you will have the school under your thumb in no time!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That was amazing, Sango!" Ayame said. Sango smiled sheepishly and thanked them. The girls heard clapping. They all looked at the doorway to Izayoi's office. Izayoi had been standing there the whole time, and none of the girls had noticed. Izayoi sauntered over to Sango with a small smile on her face.

"My dear, I believe you are Sango. I have heard a lot about you," Izayoi said. "I must say, the reviews that I received were true. You are an exquisite ballerina." Sango turned deep red.

"Thank you. You must be Miss Izayoi," Sango said quietly. Izayoi nodded. Izayoi realized that Kagome and Ayame were still standing there.

"Sango, I believe you have met Kagome and Ayame. They are the most dedicated, and most talented, freshmen I have ever met," Izayoi said. Kagome and Ayame turned the same color as Sango. Izayoi turned to go back to her office, but before she entered the room, she added to her last comment, "You three girls better get some sleep. Kagome and Ayame, you two have a class tomorrow at nine in the morning for two and a half hours. Sango, you will be joining them. See you girls in the morning."

Sango smiled wide. She had been afraid that she would not be accepted by the ballet teacher. Now that Sango's fears were false, she faced the Kagome and Ayame. "Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Ayame laughed lightly. "Yeah, but you just asked us one." Sango giggled at Ayame's joke. "Of course you can ask us a question," Ayame answered. "If Kagome and I can help, we will be glad to be of your services."

"Do you know where I can find Dorm Room 27?" Sango asked. Kagome and Ayame squealed with glee and turned in a quick circle. Sango was deeply confused. "Did I say the magic word or something?" she asked herself, staring at Kagome and Ayame like they were total head cases.

"No," Ayame said joyfully, "It's just, that's our dorm room! You'll be sharing a room with me and Kagome!" Sango joined in the turning and squealing. Kagome and Ayame hadn't known Sango for more than an hour, but they already really liked her. The same went for Sango. She liked the point that she had already made friends, even though they were younger, with the two girls on her first day at TSADM.

"That's great!" Sango rejoiced. "I'm a good roommate, I swear." Kagome and Ayame put their left hands on their hips and flipped Sango their right wrists. At the same time, they said, "Oh please, girl! You don't have to make excuses to get us to like you more!"

Sango was surprised at how much these two girls were alike. Aside from the point that Kagome had brown eyes and mid-back length raven colored hair that was pulled up in a pony tail at the moment, and Ayame had green-blue eyes and red hair pulled up in two pigtails styled with blue irises, they acted as if they were looking in a mirror that could alter their appearances.

"Well, do you want to see the room?" Kagome asked excitedly. Kagome was glad that she had a new friend who was older than her but still a freshman. So far, every freshman Kagome had met had been her age. Kagome figured that she could use a little bit of advice from an older girl, whose name wasn't Kikyo, Yura, Abi, or Kagura, now and then. Kagome was pretty sure that Ayame felt the same way.

"Of course I do!" Sango exclaimed. She picked up her boomerang bag and slung it over her shoulder. She joined up with Ayame and Kagome in a sort of Wizard of Oz arm link. They started walking with the same feet, without even realizing it.

Sango looked at everyone around her as Kagome and Ayame led her to their dorm room. Sango saw tall, medium, and short people. She saw people with odd hair colors, cuts, and styles. Sango did not see, however, anyone like her. Kagome, Ayame, and Sango were still on the Dance part of the campus, but Sango did not find anyone at all who looked like they took on ballet in the same way that she did, other than Kagome and Ayame. Sango took ballet seriously. She was always the perfect weight, practiced the hardest in her class, and she had fun with dance. Sango had seen girls practice harder and harder every day and still not get any better. She knew the reason that they failed, was because they did not _enjoy_ what they were doing. That was the only reason Sango was such a good ballerina; she loved what she had been doing since she was a young girl.

Once Sango realized that they had crossed over the Dance campus line, she was a little confused. "Don't we live on the dance campus?" she asked. Kagome shook her head while Ayame explained that whenever Kagome and Ayame arrived that the school had run out of dorm rooms on the Dance campus, but that the school had plenty of empty rooms on the Music campus. So, of course, Kagome and Ayame took the Music dorm room.

"Plus," Kagome added, "The hot guys are on the Music campus." She smiled at Sango whenever Kagome saw that Sango looked very hopeful about this new information. "Oh, I see! You don't have a boyfriend, do you Sango?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "No, I don't."

Ayame and Kagome looked at each other. Sango was ready for the twin thing to happen again. "That can be changed!" the two said together. The girls laughed and finally arrived in front of the Music dorm rooms.

Kagome and Ayame broke off from Sango and walked into the building, expecting Sango to follow them. Sango had no such idea. She was too busy listening to the musicians playing around her. She didn't really understand why all of the musicians were playing after dark, but she was not going to complain. _They all look so serene, _Sango thought as she inspected the many musicians on the steps of the Music dorm building. She was amazed that so many instruments could be played at the same time and still sound like beautiful music on total accident.

Sango's attention was mostly on a girl with knee length bleached white hair with purple streaks that was playing the cello. She wore a plain black t-shirt that showed off her six inch wolf paw print tattoos on each side of her pierced belly button and four long scars her right upper arm. Her blue jeans had more rips and holes than Sango could count. The girl's black eye-shadowed eyes were closed in concentration. Her double pierced eyebrows look at ease. The girl's ears each had five small hoops in them. She was biting the side of her pierced bottom lip. _Is there anything on this girl that's not pierced, besides her nose? _Sango questioned herself.

The girl noticed Sango staring at her and opened her eyes, but she didn't stop playing. She looked at Sango with an easy stare. Sango noticed that the girl's eyes were glowing emerald green. Sango thought the girl was extremely beautiful.

"Sango, are you coming?" Sango heard Ayame ask. Kagome and Ayame were suddenly at Sango's side. Sango could not take her gaze away from the girl. She felt hypnotized by the beautiful cello music that easily eased up Sango's muscles.

Kagome saw who Sango was staring at and smiled wide. "Hey! I haven't seen you in a while," Kagome yelled over to the girl. The girl gently smiled at Kagome and nodded at Ayame but still didn't stop playing her amazing music.

Ayame and Kagome walked over to the girl and sat next to her. Kagome patted the seat next to her on the step, but Sango sat in front of the girl instead. The girl's smile intensified as she saw Sango totally succumb to her cello music. The girl closed her eyes again, and Sango could see that something that she could not find on the Dance campus. This girl loved what she did, and she worked hard for it.

The song the girl had been playing finally stopped. Kagome and Ayame snapped in applause. Sango didn't know why they were snapping, but she joined in so she wouldn't feel dumb. "That was totally mellow," Kagome said.

"Yeah, well, that's how it's supposed to sound. It seems that I put your new friend under a spell, though," the girl replied in a relaxed, melodic voice. Sango did not know what she was talking about, since she was not staring as hard anymore. Then Sango realized that she was still snapping. She immediately stopped and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I really got into your music," Sango said. She stuck her hand out, ready for an introduction. "My name is Sango. I'm a new ballerina here. I am friends with Kagome and Ayame."

The girl shook Sango's hand. "My name is Snap," she returned the introduction with. Sango smiled at the name.

"Are you serious? Your name is Snap?" Sango asked. Snap nodded. Then Sango realized something.

"So that's why people snap for you in applause instead of clapping. Because of your name," Sango pointed out. Snap laughed lightly.

"Actually, no, I just don't want people to clap for my music. Everyone claps, so I want people to be different around me. I mean, I'm different than normal humans, so I want people to act different in my presence. That's why my fellow homosapiens snap when I finish a music piece that they like," Snap explained.

Sango liked Snap. She had never met anyone like Snap before. Snap was not afraid to be who she really wanted to be, just like Sango. Sango could tell that she and Snap were going to get along and possibly be really close in the near future.

"Did you write that piece?" Ayame asked Snap. She shook her head, causing a few strands of purple hair to fall in her face. "Then what is it called? You play it very well," Ayame went on.

"That piece, my friends, is the Prelude from Bach's Cello Suite No.1 in G Major. The real Prelude is much shorter than the piece I just played, but I liked how it sounded, so I decided to play it over four times," Snap answered.

Everyone nodded, seeming to agree with this. "We're taking Sango up to our room to get her settled in," Kagome told Snap. Snap gave Kagome the Hang Ten sign and then went back to playing her cello.

Kagome and Ayame helped Sango up, then led her inside the Music dorm building before Sango could stay to listen to Snap play some more. The girls got Sango up to the dorm room before Sango was back to her real self.

"That Snap girl is really cool!" Sango said to Kagome and Ayame. "Where is her dorm room?"

"You're looking at it," Ayame answered. Sango's eyes widened. She looked around and realized that Ayame was telling the truth. There was a small kitchen to Sango's left and a door that led to a bedroom to the right of the kitchen. The door had a sign on it that said 'Kagome'. There was a hallway next to Kagome's room that led to two more doors. The first door said 'Ayame' and the second one said 'Snap'. Sango saw a bathroom on her right, across from the kitchen. There was one more door next to the bathroom. The door was open, revealing an empty room. Sango guessed that room was the one that belonged to her.

"Hold on, Sango," Ayame yelled from her room. She quickly ran over to the empty room's door and stuck a sign up that said 'Sango'. Sango felt at home. She was glad that she finally felt accepted.

"There," Ayame announced. "Now you are officially moved in!" Sango hugged her friend and thanked her.

"Okay, you guys," Kagome said. She arrived next to Ayame and Sango. "We need to go ahead and get some sleep. I know it's not super late, but we _do _have a class in the morning." Ayame and Sango reluctantly agreed.

Ayame and Kagome wished Sango good night and headed for their bedrooms. Sango walked into her new room and sighed. She was tired from the day's work. She threw her boomerang bag on the bed, the only piece of furniture in the room, and dug through it for her blanket.

She finally found it and wrapped up in the blanket that her mother had made her. She closed her eyes and fell in a deep sleep. Her last thought was: _I wonder what's going to happen tomorrow. I'm kind of hoping that I might get to meet some boys from the Music campus! Well, I guess I will just have to wait and see…_

Snap came in late that night, hours after everyone had fallen asleep, and failed to notice what the other girls had not noticed either. Boy, were these girls in for a surprise!

KKW: All right, there's chappie one! What's in store for the girls?! Only I know! If you want to find, leave a review with a few kind words, and I'll post the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2: The Punk Rock Boys

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters.

"Why are we doing this again?"

"Because those two bastards dared us to, and there is no way that we are going to back out of a dare like this. If we go back to our dorm room without the goods, we'll be called chickens for the rest of our college lives!"

"Fine, but we have to hurry or else the girls might catch us."

Three boys were standing underneath the only window that led to Dorm Room 27. They had all three been going to the college for four days now and were trying to figure out how they were going to get into the dorm room in question. The first boy who had spoken since they had left the Music dormitory while fashioning tight fitting jeans, no t-shirt, and a small, dark brown ponytail looked at the boy who had answered his previous question. The boy who had answered was smirking to himself with his hands on his jean clad hips and his triangular dog ears started to swivel on top of his long, white haired head. He was not wearing a t-shirt either. The third boy who had spoken was just standing there, waiting for someone to figure out a way for them to get into the girls' room. That is, he was standing there until a couple of young women walked past him. He took down his long black hair quickly from its pony tail and flexed his uncovered upper body.

"Why, hello ladies," he said in a husky voice. His jeans clung to his leg muscles and accented his wolf tail. "Lovely evening, don't you think?"

The girls giggled. "It sure is, Koga." He modeled some more for the girls until the white haired boy pulled him back by his loose hair.

"Will you focus, Koga?" he ordered in a harsh voice. "This is important! Plus, we've only been here for a couple of days. We don't need to be labeled as the most perverted guys on the campus."

Koga rolled his eyes. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch, Inuyasha. Oh wait, you don't wear boxers. I forgot that you wore…panties! Not boxers, not briefs, but panties!!! Don't you wear the ones with Disney princesses on them? Oh, those are just the cutest things I have ever seen! You wear The Little Mermaid ones the most, right? I can't wait to tell everyone in the school!"

This stupid joke set Inuyasha off. He lunged after the wolf and fought with him until Koga took back the false comment. Unfortunately, though, while the two immature teenagers were fighting, Miroku had taken advantage of the two young ladies standing not too far away.

"Hello, girls," he greeted. They looked at him and thought that Miroku was just as sexy as the wolf demon.

"Hello," the girls echoed. Miroku walked up to them and placed an arm around each of their waists. At first the girls thought this was sweet…until they felt hands on their backsides.

Not too long after Miroku had laid his deceiving hands on them, they had both slapped him and stomped off back to the Dance campus even though it was around midnight and far too late to be at the Music campus.

Miroku walked back to Inuyasha and Koga. "So you got rejected again, huh?" Koga asked. Miroku just turned his face so Koga could see both of the red handprints on his cheeks. "Doesn't that hurt?" Koga asked.

"No, you get used to it," Miroku answered.

"I do not think that is something you want to be bragging about, dude," Inuyasha said. "Now let's get back to focusing on how we're going to get into this room."

"How about we create a human ladder?" Koga suggested. "We are all about six foot tall so we should reach the window. Then Inuyasha can pry it open and help us all in."

The boys mulled this thought over and decided that they could try. Koga braced himself against the wall while Miroku climbed on top of his shoulders. Once the two were in place, Inuyasha crawled up to the top to stand on Miroku's shoulders.

"Ow!" Koga shouted. "Inuyasha, would you mind watching where you're going?!"

"Oh, was that your luscious hair I just stepped on? So sorry," Inuyasha retorted. Koga growled at his sarcasm. Inuyasha had stopped moving, causing Miroku to shake with the weight on his back.

"Shut up, you guys! Inuyasha, you are too heavy to just stop in mid-air!" Miroku yelled.

"Keep it down! Do you want the girls to wake up? And I'm not that heavy," Inuyasha said while he kept climbing, ending up on the top of Miroku's shoulders. "Now hold still. I only have to work my magic fingers to open the window."

Miroku and Koga scoffed at their friend. He was so obnoxious and full of himself sometimes. They all waited under Dorm Room 27 in their human ladder form for Inuyasha to get the window open.

Finally, after about ten minutes of waiting and almost falling and getting caught more than once, Inuyasha quietly said, "Got it!" Koga smiled to himself and thought, '_If I had been on top, we would already be out of the dorm room with the goods and back in our room to brag around Beavis and Butt-Head_.'

"Koga, jump up so I can grab your arms and help you in." The wolf demon looked up to see Miroku's upper body hanging out of the now open window with his arm extended. Koga jumped to grab Miroku's hand and then climbed up the wall with his bare feet.

"It took you long enough," Inuyasha whispered to Koga once he was through the window and Miroku wasn't hanging half-way out anymore.

"Whatever, Inuyasha," Koga whispered back. "It would have taken you just as long as it did for me to get in here if you were not the one who opened to window in the first place."

Miroku rolled his eyes in the dark. "Guys, you two have to be quiet or we'll never achieve this dare." The half-demon and wolf demon turned to their friend and nodded. Koga pulled his hair back up in its rubber band and headed down the hall way towards the first door, past the kitchen. The door read on the front 'Ayame'.

"Miroku, Inuyasha," Koga called to get their attention. "I got this room."

"Okay, dude," Inuyasha whispered. He approached the door that read 'Kagome'. "I got this one."

Miroku looked around for another door. There was one on his left that read 'Sango' and another down the hall past Koga's door that read 'Snap'. Miroku had met Snap before and didn't want to meet her again so he chose the other door. "My hands are all over this room," he said to the other two.

"Okay, on the count of three, enter the rooms and get the best goods you can find," Inuyasha said loud enough for Miroku to hear across the room but not loud enough to wake anyone up. Koga and Miroku nodded. "One..." Inuyasha said.

"Two…" Miroku mumbled.

"Three!" Koga exclaimed with a wicked gleam in his eyes. On the count, the college boys entered their separate rooms and walked carefully inside.

_In Kagome's room..._

Inuyasha tip-toed to the dresser, looking at the walls during the time he took to be as quiet as possible. The walls had random posters of dancers and bands. Inuyasha looked for a band that he had heard of but the only one he found was one called The Tokijin Tentacles. He stuck his tongue out and made a soft gagging sound. The band consisted of his brother, Sesshomaru, on the drums, Naraku, his brother's best friend, on the bass, and Bankotsu, the leader of a group of seven popular guys at TSDAM, as the lead vocals. The Tokijin Tentacles were the only other band in the area that Inuyasha was afraid would beat his band, Tetsusaiga VS Tenseiga, in the Battle of the Bands at the end of the school year.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha heard. He flinched and stared at the curvy figure on the bed at the end of the room. The girl's raven colored hair was flowing out the back of the sheets and over her pillow. Inuyasha waited to see if she would move again. Whenever she did not, he continued on with his mission. He reached the dresser and pulled the top drawer out. He smiled and picked something out of the drawer. He shoved it in his back pocket and tip-toed back to the door.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha heard again. Following the word was giggling. He raised and eye brow and decided to walk over to the girl instead of leaving the room. He was only half-way across the room whenever she turned over, her face toward his advancing, half naked body. Her eyes weren't open so Inuyasha continued to head on full steam ahead.

'_She's beautiful,'_ he thought. _'Who is she?'_ Inuyasha gazed at the face as he squatted down to her closed eye level. Her face looked soft, and her lips were frozen in a smile. Inuyasha smirked. '_She's probably dreaming about Sesshomaru. He's so damn lucky. The girls are always after him. He's the "dark" and "brooding" one that everyone wants to bang. I'm just the "cute" and "insolent" puppy that the girls notice after they spend the night in that asshole's room. Man, I hate that bastard, always teasing me about how I'm just following in his footsteps and then beating me up and acting as if I don't exist. But what no one realizes is that I created a band before he did. Technically, he's following in my footsteps!' _Inuyasha sighed and then got back up. He had what he needed, so he left the room with the heavy thoughts of his harsh brother.

_In Sango's room..._

Miroku looked around the room. There was nothing except for a boomerang shaped bag on the floor and a form on a bed in the center of the room, the only piece of furniture in view, covered up by a patched up looking blanket. Chocolate brown hair framed a gentle face with a little bit of drool on the chin of the girl in the bed.

"Damn, she's cute," Miroku muttered to the empty air. He approached the girl and walked around the bed to see an uncovered butt, which Miroku practically had to bite his hands not to touch. "She looks so soft," he thought out loud. He reached, but then pulled back. "No, I won't do it. I have to find the goods and then get out of here and back to my dorm room with the other guys. But it's so damn hard to resist..."

Miroku turned away from the girl so that he would not be tempted even farther. He searched for a suit case of some sort and found nothing but the boomerang bag. Miroku decided to look through it just in case it might hold what he was looking for.

Cautiously, Miroku unzipped the bag and reached his hand inside to feel for his destination. He pulled out a few items and could not find the special thing he was looking for. On his final search, Miroku accomplished his goal. He held up the item he so tentatively searched for and shoved the treasure in his back pocket.

Miroku got up and quietly exited the room, but not before he gazed one more time at the beautiful girl in the bed.

_In Ayame's room..._

"God, she's fucking hot!" Koga said to the walls. His jaw was dropped, and his hands had dropped the handfuls of the treasures he could have taken back to the dorm. He was staring at a red headed girl that was uncovered in the bed placed against the right wall. She was only wearing a tank top and a thong so Koga had a nose bleed.

He plugged up his nose and placed one treasure in his front jeans pocket and another on his head. The girl was obviously a heavy sleeper, or she would have woken up by now. Koga kept staring and eventually started walking towards the bed in a zombie-like fashion. "I would serve her all night long if I had the chance to," Koga mumbled.

Koga watched as she turned to face the back wall, her back towards the city's alpha wolf demon. Koga had to plug his nose again from the sight of a bare butt and a white wolf tail. '_She's a wolf demon! Yes!'_Koga rejoiced in his head. He walked just a little bit closer and sniffed, causing himself to moan huskily. '_She's in heat, and it's mating season. I have to get out of here before my brain turns to road kill and my manhood starts controlling my body.'_

Koga backed away from the sleeping female wolf demon reluctantly. He opened the door and had to force himself outside before he really started to torture himself by staying to smell the girl for a while longer.

Koga walked back down the hall way towards Inuyasha and Miroku, who were waiting for him by the window. "Dudes," Koga started. "My chick was _hot_!"

"Yeah, mine was pretty, too," Miroku commented.

"Mine is more interested in my brother than she'll ever be in me," Inuyasha said in an angry voice. Miroku and Koga looked at each other. They both knew that Inuyasha despised his older brother. They did not blame him either; Sesshomaru was a jerk. Well, he was to them anyways.

"Let's just get out of here before the girls wake up," Inuyasha said. "Did you two get the goods? Show them to me before we leave." Koga, Miroku, and Inuyasha all reached into their back pockets to grab what they had received.

And there were the three items they had all been dared to find: the girls' panties.

Inuyasha had picked up a pair of Kagome's black, lacy, bikini-style underwear. Miroku received the only pair he could find, which were pink, cotton, and also bikini-styled. The pair that Koga had achieved were the most interesting since his chosen underwear was a neon green thong with a white palm tree on the front.

"I wonder why out girls wear normal undies, but Koga's girl wears a thong," Miroku thought out loud.

"Probably because ours are more modest than Koga's, like always," Inuyasha snickered.

"Maybe mine just doesn't want a panty line while she's dancing in those skin tight leotards," Koga pointed out.

"Or maybe she wears thongs because she is trying to impress her hotter-than-you boyfriend," Inuyasha insulted. Miroku laughed and Koga growled at his 'best friend'.

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Koga yelled. "At least mine doesn't have more of an interest in my older brother than me!" Koga knew he had crossed the line as soon as Inuyasha's eyes started melting the very flesh off of Koga's face.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha shouted at the top of his lungs. He had completely forgotten about the sleeping girls and attacked Koga. They both fell to the floor and started punching and kicking and biting and growling and even barking.

"You guys, you're going to wake up the girls!" Miroku tried to get through to his quarreling friends. He knew they were all screwed anyways, but he had to try.

"What's going on?" a sleepy, feminine voice asked.

"I don't know," another replied.

"Huh?" another asked.

Just then, the three said girls in order, Kagome, Ayame, and Sango, all walked into the room where the boys were. Inuyasha and Koga stopped fighting immediately with Inuyasha clutching Koga's pony tail and Koga piercing Inuyasha shoulder with his claws.

"Hey," Kagome said alarmed, "they have our underwear!"

"And the wolf demon is wearing my bra on his head!" Ayame screamed.

The boys all looked at each other and braced themselves for a nasty argument.

KKW: (evil laugh) Cliff hanger! Now all of you must suffer until the next chapter! I know this one took me a long time, and I'm sorry. I was having trouble coming up with an awesome outline. So here is Chapter Two. Now the only way that Chappie Three will happen is if you review, so GO GO GO!!!


End file.
